piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Aaron9999/The Story of my POTCO Career
Leave your thoughts in the comments below if you like. :) Heres El Story "How it Began" In the summer of 2008, it was June 13th I believe, I discovered the old wonder that was POTCO. Young then, I had a parent help me to download the game. Starting out, I was a new player, as were tons of others. Soon, I met my oldest friend to stay friends with me on POTCO, Jason Blademorris.We looted, we plundered together, like a pair of buddies should do. We leveled together, but after 1 month of unlimited access, he continued to lv30 while I was stuck at lv25. Honestly, unlimited access limitations were always here, old POTCO or new POTCO. Soon, I discovered Guilds. It was a guild called Evil Raiders, and it was dreadful. I was ignored, and only 1 time was I ever able to do anything with them. Multiple times I died, multiple times my Frigate sunk, no support. Ever. One day, selling into port on Port Royal with another nearly sunk Frigate, I left the guild, filled with rage and fed up with their negligence of acknowledging me. Not long after, I joined a guild because there were 2 level 40s, as the max notoriety level at the time was 40, I unfortunately don't remember the name of the guild. I didn't stay long, cause I was greeted by a friendly Guildmaster of a guild called "Pirat Guild", not corny to me at the time because I was still young. The guild was very friendly, and not once did I ever have a nuisance or problem in that guild. In about a month's time, I ran into the notorius and famous source of the chain of guilds, The Savvy. The Savvy, was truly the savviest guild I had ever been it so far, and I stayed for months, greeting and farewelling as I came on and off. And it clearly deserved it, as I never saw somebody come on without being greeted by several people or go offline without being farewelled. I was truly having the time of my POTCO life at the time, there wasn't a moment I got tired of the guild. Looting where possible, plundering, parlor games, privateering, it was truly the way a pirate should live. However, a very barring event happened soon. The game was uninstalled, because my mom & sister claimed "It slowed the computer down" when I knew how many songs they had on Itunes. "Coming Back" When I finally came back a solid year and a half later into what was the new POTCO, I was sadly guildless, a basic lv25, in a new Caribbean. So much had changed. The old Caribbean I once knew was gone, never to come back even to this day. I even remember, I came back on a reformed Padres Del Fuego, knowing it wouldn't be the same. The old path of hills to Fort charles, the usable jail on Kingshead and Isla Tormenta, the maze at Darkhart's area, It was all gone forever. I stayed up that night, with no regrets for what happened in the long run. At about 2:00 AM EST, I ran into the guild Rage Warriorz, what eventually fueled the foundation of AVENGE. Was all fine and dandy at first, but there was so much more to come. I became well aquainted with the guild in a couple days, because the computer was taken away from me that weekend because I stayed on All night. And now, it was so worth it that I could have this wonderful experience of guilds. and in a few weeks, after looting, plundering, member hunting, I was a proud officer. One day, my Guildmaster began having to leave some days of the week, and became busy outside of POTCO. This only grew to be worse. Then, one day, he informed the guild he had to be away for 6 months on a trip, and made somebody else Guildmaster. That person seized the guild, and it turned out to be a month 'til the old Guildmaster got back. but before that, I woke up one morning, surprised at the fact of this. We loyal guild members left. I was angered by the fact that we were having fun together, when he said "Some day, you'll be guildmaster.", only until a guild member reminded me of what we were enduring this for. A perfect guild. We loyal Rage Warriorz members left, and took refuge from it. On May 25, 2011,With 3 people to found a new guild, Me, New Cabinloather (The Old Guildmaster) and Thomas.. Can't remember the last name, too much rum I guess. We found what grew to be notorius, with only me still active of the 3 by 2012. I stood as Guildmaster, and after not too long, was the permanent Guildmaster of what became known as AVENGE. There was a base of about 20 people, those loyal to Rage Warriorz were exactly that. I was planned to step down during my Basic Access time, as I had not planned to be on much then, but that turned out far from the case. Not much effort put in 'til sooner, I commenced to level, plunder, and loot. With hard work, I had my first level fifty, and the night before, the mighty Blade of the Abyss and the ice encasing Silver Freeze. No major events after that for a few months, it was like everything went back into the darkness. I joined the wiki February 23, 2012, with a new perspective to the game, and it happened to be other than Dentface that helped me to understand the pages, chat, and more around the wiki. By this time, I had finally bought each type of warship, and I didn't prefer War Brigs at the time. I faced the fact I had to fix:The guild was NOT progressing. I began getting on Abassa, Tortuga a couple times a week, recruiting only 8-12 members a week, not even high level. I was happy at first, because the guild wasn't dead, so I was ok and went about my business. Then the guild went back into the darkness, and I was like "whatever", it will shape back up. In a few weeks, I had to take action, before I permanently lost what became so successful. During this time, I was betrayed by a friend, reported for references to bad language, and most outrageous, talking about this wiki, and, I was banned, he even had the gall to ask me what happened. His reaction you say? "WOOT" Then he deletes me again. His soul can stay locked in Davy Jones's Locker. "Taking Action" I began getting on Abassa, Tortuga everyday, recruiting only 15-25 members a week, high level and low level, however, at first, most were low level, but that provided activeness to get members into the guild. By this time, I was the only survivor of Rage Warriorz on POTCO. The rate of guilding members slowly picked up with more effort. Soon, I attained some loyal members attained eventually, it took a huge jump of recruits. I began recruiting 30s and 40s of players a week, and I attained the now infamous pirate Chris Edgemalley, and there was another jump. I began recruiting over 60 people a week, and in about 3 months time, I had maxed out my guild. Whenever I maxed out my guild, I felt as if I was on top of the world, but when I settled back down I registered that there was so much more to do. After that, I continued to recruit members, and with time the time of a couple weeks, it went from 20 to 40 people online a day, at once. During these golden times, we had tons of guild events. From glitch parties, cannon defense and parlor games, to just plain material runs. Many things we did, an average guild could never support with the amount of members they had. The best thing I could recall was when I had a huge pirate fleet at hand, about 20 ships at least. We lit the Caribbean ablaze with cannon fire, creating a time to remember. About this time I was very well acquainted with the wiki, had a few wiki friends, Dentface, Edward Mctimbers, JoshuaCoalskull. Wasn't too popular, and I'm not saying I am now, but they helped me out wherever they could, and I thank them for that. "The Downfall" When i was cool as a cucumber having two POTCO windows open, I thought it'd be hilarious to make myself Guildmaster. All I have to say is, that's how the downfall began. I thought I could get it fixed by Disney, but when I got the email back, I realized it was over. Those that were loyal left my own mistake and started a backup guild to name RAGE. That didn't last because Chris Edgemalley got himself terminated. In what is not known as From the Ashes now, I had a final out with him and his "software" and he left. This didn't help, but it didn't worsen the guild. I was too relying off him to help improve the guild, and he was only worsening the game. So, about 130 members in, I tried what determined the fate of my account... And my highest regret ever. Programs. A name change determined my fate when I was so stupid as to go to a Gamemaster event. When I didn't get a Seven Seas Repeater, I contacted Disney. Now, I can't believe I had the gall to do this and expect not to get caught with a name change. The email at night on November 22, 2012, signed my account over to the whirpools beyond uncharted waters. And now, I remember all the memories I made with my friends, my guild, the crews I commanded, all of it. Meeting Jason Blademorris. The one night I stayed up late, to join Rage Warriors. Having the best time ever as guildmaster of AVENGE. That's how it all ended. Programs. This would have to be my biggest blunder ever. Whether or not it got worse with programmers after that, which it did. I thank my wiki friends for being here the whole time. To those friends of old POTCO, a shout out to you. Old guild members of AVENGE and Rage Warriorz, I am sorry. My advice... Don't mess up, nothing will last forever. "Yo Ho Yo Ho, A Pirate's Life For Me" Category:Blog posts